Somethin's Wrong
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Strange things are happening with Conan. It seems like everyday he's on the edge of death, but it all leads back to her, the lady he met 10 years ago. R&R! Title: Somethin's Wrong (With This Picture.) Rating will be changed for later chapters.
1. Nightmares

Somethin's Wrong

**A/N: I wanted to write this story because I felt like it. Anyway, read the summary if you want, otherwise skip to the story. Bye!**

**Summary: Strange things are happening with Conan. It seems like everyday he's on the edge of death, but it all leads back to **_**her**_**, the lady he met 10 years ago.**

*He was running. Running from the fear that was about to consume him. His mother told him to come home right away, but he didn't listen. He _had_ to keep running if he wanted to live.

He was just about to enter his front door, when he tripped. He could've sworn he felt her breathing down his back. _**Coldy.**_ He was about to get up, when she grabbed him from behind. She scooped him like a rag doll, and told him _' Don't Move.'_ . He was lucky because a minute after she said that, his mother opened the door. She was in complete shock when she saw the woman had a knife to her child's neck. She went to call the police. The woman had run away long ago, but the police had found her.

His mother went to confront the woman, and the boy came along. As the women was about to step into the patrol car, she told the boy:

_' I'll be back for you. One this day, in 10 years...'_

Conan shot up gasping for air. He felt like he couldn't breath. _' That dream again...' _he thought as he felt his forehead. His head was always pounding after he had that memory. Ever since that day, he blocked it out, forgeting all about her. His 10 year time limit was almost up, and he knew something was seriously wrong with that women. He was deep in thought when he saw a very fimiular figure standing in the doorway.

He looked up and saw Ran standing in the doorway. " Conan-kun." she said "What's wrong?" she continued as she rubbed her eye. "Oh, it's nothing, Ran-neechan." Conan said trying to put on his best smile. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything." she said as she sat down next to him. "Well, ummm..." his voice trailed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her or not, so he told her a half-truth-half-lie. "I-i had a nightmare." he said calmly. Ran looked worried. "Oh Conan-kun! It's alright! Nightmares will never be real!" and with that said she pulled him into a tight embrace. Conan was blushing, but then he pulled away and said "But it wasn't scary. It was just something I remembered when I was little." he said. "You can tell me what it is." said Ran. "Well..." his voice once trailed off again. He had never told her about that inccident, but he didn't want to tell her what it really was, so once again, he told a half-truth-half-lie. "When I was 4 there was this lady who tried to kiddnap me. But when the police caught her, she turned around and told me '_I'll be back for you, on this day, in 3 years...'_." Conan said. Ran frowned at that. "It's alright Conan-kun! She's not going to find you! And if she does, I'll use my karate on her!" Ran said with a little rage in her voice. Conan laughed a little at that thought. "Thanks Ran-neechan!" he said cheerfully.

Just when Ran got up to leave back to her own room, Conan asked her "Ran-neechan, what day is it?". Ran thought for a moment. "It's already past midnight, so it's the 2nd." she said. Just then Conan's eyes filled with horror. It was only 2 days away till that woman would be relised and come after him. "Well, Goodnight Conan-kun!" Ran said as she walked away and shut the door.

"Goodnight and Goodbye, Ran-neechan." Conan said as he all of a sudden fell asleep.

**A/N: So, how ya guys like the first chapter? This is goign to be a fun ride! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Be on the lookout for chapter 2! Bye! Reveiw please!**


	2. I'm Back

Somethin's Wrong: Chapter 2

**A/N: Well! Here's The Second Chapter! I know it hasn't gotten any reveiws yet, but I want to write moar! HAHAAHAHAH Anyway, continue on! :D**

Conan had woke up to the sounds of birds cheerping outside the window. He was sleeping in a very weird position. His head was on the cold floor and his body from his shoulders down where on the bed. His glasses had fallen off beside him, and almost all of his limbs where bent in weird positions.

Conan sat up from where he was, and rubbed the back of his head. He thought it was bruised because of how hard he hit the floor.

Conan got dressed and observed the bed that Kogoro was in. He was wrong. Kogoro wasn't there. When he was about to exit, he saw the clock.

11:15.

He had slept a whole 2 hours than what he usually sleeps. '_Man, I've must've been really tired.' _Conan thought. As he walked into the other room, he noticed no one was there either. _'Well that's strange.' _Conan thought as he continued to the door.

He ran down the stairs outside of Mouri's Detective Agency, but there he met up with a very strange women. She was standing outside the Agency's door with a black shawl that covered her face. Conan couldn't get a good look at her, but he sure got a creepy vibe from her.

As Conan approched the women, he noticed his body starting to tence up. It became very hard to move towards the women. When Conan finally got to her, he asked "Hello! Who are you?" he aksed in his most childest voice. The lady looked down to see him. "Hello little boy. Could you tell me if Mouri Kogoro could help me?" she asked sweetly. Conan still couldn't get a good look at her face, but he still got a creepy vibe from her.

Her shawl slipped off her head a little, so now Conan could see what she looked like. She looked about 38 with long dark brown hair. She had blue eyes, and looked very pretty.

But, that's when the look of horror came to the young detective's eyes. _' No, it couldn't possibly be her. Nobody knows I'm Kudo Shinichi!'_ Conan thought with the look of fear still on his face. The women smirked as the shadows covered her eyes. "So, you figured out who I am, hu? _Shinichi Kudo._" she said bitterly. Conan couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. She took something out of her pocket. _A knife._ " Yes... It's just like when you were 7..." she said as she slowly put the knife to the back of his neck. She slowly pressed down and made a little impretion, but there wasn't a lot of blood coming out. "A little rememberance of last time." she said as she slowly draged it on his neck. He wanted to scream out in pain, he really did, but he couldn't do anything. At **all**. She slowly took the knife and removed it back to her pocket. Conan finally had control over his body again. "B-But... Your not supposed ... to be back... for 2 d-days." he said slowly. "I know. I'm just here to give you a little visit and tell you times almost up." she said heartlessly. She stood up and said "You will introduce me to Mouri-san and introduce me to everyone else. Got it?" she said. Conan nodded. His whole world just colasped around him. He was taken prisoner again. He doesn;t know what this ladies deal is.

Conan regain his mind and opened the door. He put on a fake smile. "Good morning!" he said. He walked over to Kogoro's desk where he was watching horse racing. "Uncle Kogoro, you have a new client!" he said cheerfully. Ran came rushing into the room. "Good morning Conan-kun!" Ran said. She rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "You nearly slept all day! You must've been really tired hu?" she aksed him still as cheerful as ever. Conan looked behind him and saw the woman smile. "Uh, yeah." he said still unsure of himself. He looked behind himself and saw the woman smile again.

But he was sure. He was sure it was a smile of evilness.

A smile of **Revenge.**

**A/N: And that concludes our show for tonight, folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I made this on seperate days so the A/N at the top is misleading. Anyways, don't forget to reveiw! Bye!**


	3. Chased Down on Downtown

Somethin's Wrong: Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I can't help but update. I'm just so excited for the story! I have so many ideas for it! Anyway, with no futher delay, continue on compadres!**

Kogoro, Ran, and Conan were sitting on one couch, while that creepy lady was sitting on the couch across from them. Conan was told to sit next to her, but he didn't even want to sit _in __**front**_ of her, so what makes anyone think he wants to sit _next _to her. But then again, nobody but his parents knew about her. Bot even Ran knew about that lady.

Conan sat in silence the whole time, not saying a single word. Not pointing out any clues. At first Ran was worried why he wasn't talking, then Kogoro actually started worrying because Conan wasn't pointing out clues, and Conan was where he got his head start from.

"Hey brat! Why aren't you talking?!" Kogoro yelled. Conan kept his head down and didn't say anything. Shadows covered his eyes. " Hey! Are you ignoring me?!" Kogoro yelled once more. He still didn't say anything.

"Hey, Conan-kun, are you listening?" Ran said a little worried. Still nothing.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ran continued. He still didn't say a thing.

Just as Ran was about to say something else, the door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see Inspector Megure and Inspector Takagi walking in.

"Oh, sorry Mouri-san, we didn't relize you were with a client!" Takagi said. The lady turned her head to Conan. She eyed him carfully for a little while then turned back to Inspector Megure.

"Oh, hello ma'am." Inspector Megure said. He looked over at Conan. "Oh, and hello to you too, Conan." He continued. Conan still didn't talk. Ran looked over at both the Inspectors.

"I'm sorry, but Conan-kun hasn't been himself lately, he won't even talk." Ran said apoligizingly. "Oh. Well, Kogoro, we have a case for you involving the woman you are with right now." Inspector Megure looked over to the women sitting on the couch.

"Well, since you already have, come on in and take a seat." Kogoro said. Inspector Megure and Inspector Takagi went and took a seat next to the woman. "So, what's so aurgent you need to innterup a chat with a client?" Kogoro asked codly.

Inspector Megure had a face that said were-you-even-listening-? , but he said "The client you have right now, sorry ma'am, but you have been suspected of escaping prison." Inspector Megure explained. He then turned to her. "I'm sure you would be alright if we checked your ID. Also, do you happen to know who Shinichi Kudo is?"

Conan's eyes filled with horror. Then, without warning, he jumped up, ran to the door, and left.

"Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"What is with that kid lately?" Kogoro said annoyed.

"I'll go find him!" Ran exclaimed as she ran to the door.

"Wait! I'll help you find him! You men can stay here and finish your conversation while we look for him.

"No, I think it's best if we all go, we'll find him quicker." Kogoro said.

Everybody splited up to find Conan, and, of coures, the woman knows his every move.

~*XxxxXxxXxXxxX*~

Conan had his hand rested agaist the brick wall of an allyway. He was panting like no tomarrow. He knew he couldn't escape, but he had to try.

"Well, you know it's not nice to run away from your friends."

Conan turned around and saw the lady standing there with a knife. She had a huge twisted smirk on her face. Conan backed up and ran to the end of the allyway. He saw a chain-link fence, and a dumpster was in front of it. That gave him an idea. He hopped up on the dumpster and jumped over the fence. When the woman caught up to him, he was already on the other side of it. She started grabbing the fence and shaking it back and forth. "I WILL GET YOU!" She screamed crazily. Conan backed up again, then started running. _' I gotta hide 'till I can think of something better. I'll got to the library in Doctor Agasa's house!' _the shrunken detective thought.

But, he didn't know that the woman got the same thought as him. She could think of his every move. She turned around and smirked, she knew that if she went there, she could corner him. _'Yes, perfect.'_ she planned.

Conan ran all the way to Doctor Agasa's house and didn't stop. Once he entered the door, he slammed it shut and locked it. Doctor Agasa wasn't home at the time, since he said he would be gone all weekend.

Conan ran all the way to the doctor's library. It was just as big as the teenage detective's library. He put himself in the middle of the room to wait it out. About 5 minutes later, he heard the door open. His face lite up because he thought it was Agasa, but his smile quickly went futile as he saw that it wasn't anyone he knew, but it was that woman. He slowly got up and backed to the nearest corner. She slowly approached him.

This is one thing Shinichi never thought he'd be,

**Trapped.**

**A/N: Well, you guys have been begging me to continue this, so it's here! Voila~! Here it is! Well , I know it's short but don't jugde me, k? I'll keep ya posted, BiBi!**


	4. Torture

**A/N: Well everyone, this is the next chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer won't charge and it ran out of battery power, so i'm using one from something like the 1990s. So sorry If the font or anything is different. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**~*~EVERYTHING~*~**

Conan was thrown hard against the wall. He fell to the ground, and so did a couple of books. The woman still had a twisted swirk on her face. She walked over to him knife in hand. Conan looked at her with an expression of pain. She crouched down to his height and jerked him up. Conan screamed in pain. She took the knife and put it on the back of his neck again. This time she placed the knife on the open wound she gave him earlier. The feeling of a knife being in an open wound was unbearible. Slowly, she drgged it across his neck. She made it deep enough so a lot of blood came out quickly. Conan screamed in pain again. This was only the beginnning of the torture sesion.

She layed him down on his back again and set down the knife. She sat Indian style and looked down at the shrunken detective. He was on the verge of crying.

"I know you're wondering why I'm targeting you. The answer is simple. And you should know." She said emotionlessly.

Conan continued to look up at her, his face just read pain.

"I-I... don't... k-know." Conan managed to say.

The woman's face twisted up.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Yes you do! YOU DO KNOW!" She exclaimed.

"W-What..." Conan breathed "W-What did I-I d-do?" he continued.

The woman rose to her feet quickly. She bent over and picked up the knife.

"Then... I'll help you remember."

She step and his right arm hard. "AAAHHHHH!" Conan screamed. She then did the same thing to his left leg. After a few more rounds of screaming, she picked Conan up, followed by more screaming. She then took the knife and made a long laseration on the bend of his arm. Blood dripped to the floor. She let go of him and let him drop to the floor. After more screaming, she once again bent down to his level and placed the knife against his cheek. Conan knew what was coming next. She dragged the knife against his cheek until the cut reached his chin. She took the knife off and did the same thing to his forehead. Conan winced. He had no more screams to scream, he had no more streghth to speak, he even had no more streghth to keep his eyes open.

As Conan's eyes started to shut, he managed to get these words out:

"Just...W-who are you?"

She chuckled.

"Why, I'm the stranger from 10 years ealier."

Were the last words Conan heard before his eyes finally shut.

~*~*~*XXXXXXXXXXX~*~*~*

When the woman saw Conan's eyes finally shut, she knew her plan was only half-way complete. She quickly got her knife and made a scratch on her face. A little blood seept out. She the made a long lacheration on her left leg and a long scratch on her right hand. She threw the knife to the other side of the room. Then, she ran into Dr. Agasa's kitchen and flipped the table onto herself. She sorta winced, but she had to make it look realistic. She layed there on the tile floor thinking about her next move,

When the door opened.

~*~*~IS~*~*~*

Ran practicaly knocked the door off it's hinges when she entered the house. She kept praising God over and Over again for having that bystander who saw Conan enter. She was halfway up the stairs wjen she saw a figure laying in the corner of the library. It took her eyes some time to realize who it was. "CONAN-KUN!" Ran exclaimed. She ran down the stairs and over to Conan. She picked up his body and blood instantly covered her hands. Horror filled her eyes. After a few minutes of staring at Conan's lifeless body, she let out a horrific scream.

"Whao! That was Ran!" Kogoro exclaimed. Inspector Megure and Takagi turned around to face him. "It came from that way! Towards Shinichi's house!" Inspector Megure exclaimed. They all started running towards that direction. By the time they stopped, they were in front of Dr. Agasa's house. "It came from in there!" Takagi said. They all hurried inside to see Ran holding Conan in her arms, and blood everywhere.

What did Conan do?

~*~*~WRONG~*~*~

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I know it's kind of all over the place and what not, but oh well. Ya get what ya get and ya don't get a fit. Well, that's the end of chapter 4. Until next time, C'ya!**


End file.
